pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victini
| backcolor= | name='Victini'| jname=(ビクティニ Victini)| ndex=494| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= vic-tee-nee | hp=100| atk=100| def=100| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=100| total=600| species=Victory Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=8.8 lbs| ability=Victory Star| color=Yellow| gender=Genderless| }} Victini is a Wi-Fi event / -type Mythical Pokémon that appears in Pokémon Black and White versions. Its classification is the Victory Pokémon. Victini's ability, Victory Star, boosts the accuracy of its own attacks and the attacks of any other Pokémon the player has out on the field with it. It also has a new move called Incinerate that burns the opponent Pokémon's held berry, making it unusable. Its Unova Pokédex number is #000. It is counted as one of the Mythical Pokémon along with Celebi and Manaphy. Victini learns the moves Confusion, Quick Attack, Endure, and Incinerate. The player encounters and captures it in the basement of the Liberty Garden Tower, a place they can visit once they have obtained the Liberty Pass. It will reappear if it fainted in battle, in case the player wants to catch it. Victini will be at level 15, and has an exclusive move called V-Create. Appearance Victini is a blond and orange Pokémon with big blue eyes. Its ears form a "V" shape and the front of the ears are orange, as are its hands and feet. One of its hands is in the form of a "'V' for "Victory" sign. It has small, blond wings on its back. Victini is the first / -type Pokémon. In the anime Victini has a major role in the movies'' Pokemon the movie:'' Black - Victini and Reshiram as well as Pokemon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom. In Japan, Victini with the moves Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt, Searing Shot, and V-Create were given out to promote the new movies. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Wi-Fi event |bwrarity=One |pokemon=Victini |backcolor= |blackwhite=Liberty Garden |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Victini| black=This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.| white=It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Victini Front.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Victini BW.gif |Vback = Victini Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Victini BW Back.gif }} Gallery VictiniJP.jpg|Victini's artwork on Pokémon Sunday victini movie.jpg|The 2 movies about Victini victini movie2.jpg|Victini in the Anime Trivia *Victini's number on the Unova Dex is #000, making it the only non-glitch Pokémon with that number. *The Wi-Fi event item to obtain Victini in Pokémon Black and White is the Liberty Pass. *Further information was revealed on August 3, 2010 on Yahoo! Pokémon. *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Victini, except for Darmanitan in Zen Mode. *Despite it being a Fire type, there are no flames located anywhere on Victini. However, it has been seen that when Victini uses V-Create, its V-shaped "ears" and start burning. *It's name appeared on July 25's Pokémon Sunday but was revealed during the sneak peek of Movie 14. *Victini's name is a portmanteau of "victory" and also "tiny". Its stance resembles the victory pose. This could also be a reference to the Generation it was introduced in, Generation V. *Victini's appearance seems to be based on うさぎリンゴ usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. *Victini's "tails" can move like wings. *In the national Pokédex, Victini's official number is 494, The first Pokémon after Arceus. *Victini's shiny form isn't obtainable without cheating. *It appears that the movie Victini may also know Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, similar to the movie Darkrai, which knew Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. *Victini is unable to really use V-create in the American versions of Pokemon Black and White yet. *Victini is the only Pokémon that has the Victory Star ability. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon